Fortuna
Fortuna is the last dragon of the lapis lazuli and the third dragon that Lief awakens. History Vow with Doran As described in Secrets of Deltora, Fortuna met Doran in The Shifting Sands after having killed a Sand Beast. She finished eating and happily greeted Doran, but gave him grim news. Her mate was killed by the Ak-Baba two days prior, and she feared that she was the last of her tribe. Fortuna claimed to have only seen one other dragon in the past "moon cycle", and had not seen it for some time. Doran spotted her again at the border to the emerald territory, delibrately flying as close as possible to the border to see if any emerald dragons would come. Though it seemed that none would at first, eventually one did and Fortuna fled. At some point after this, Doran convinced Fortuna to hide away and sleep until the king of Deltora woke her. He also made her promise not to enter any other dragon's territory, so as not to take advantage of waking up earlier than the others. Shadowgate Lief awakens Fortuna accidentally in Shadowgate. When Lief goes to The Funnel to retrieve the stolen Belt of Deltora, Fortuna erupts from her hiding place behind the waterfall. She greets Lief and quickly becomes angered at Zerry for having stolen the Belt, but is calmed just as quickly by Lief. When Lief tells the lapis lazuli dragon of the Sister of the North, she is eager to help the group in destroying it after she eats. Lief informs Fortuna that the Sister is in the territory of the emerald, assuming that, like with the other dragons, she would be bound by her vow to Doran not to leave her own land. However, Fortuna reasons that Doran would not have wanted her to refuse the king of Deltora should he ask for help, and agrees to take Lief, Barda, and Jasmine to Shadowgate. Shortly after setting the group down - because they had come across a pass that was too narrow for her to move through, foring her to fly above and meet them on the other side - Fortuna is chased away by the dragon of the emerald. The Sister of the South Fortuna is not seen again until Lief calls the dragons' true names to combat the Ak-Baba and Gray Tide. She is the first dragon to arrive and back up the topaz and opal dragons, scattering the Ak-Baba with a blast of fire. She later assists in burning away the Tide. Afterward, she joins the other dragons in bowing to Lief, and exchanges taunts with Honora by using the emerald dragon's true name. Physical appearance Fortuna, like all lapis lazuli dragons, has scales that are a dark, midnight blue color. Her body is covered with bright silver markings that resemble stars and her pale underside is able to change color to blend in with the sky during flight. She is the second smallest of the seven remaining dragons of Deltora. Only the infant dragon, Forta, is smaller, and Lief describes her as being more "delicate-looking" than the other dragons. These are also common traits of lapis lazuli dragons. The dragon's wings are described as looking like velvet and her eyes are bright and shine "like stars". Personality Fortuna is very jovial, happily greeting Lief upon first reawakening. She seems to view the actions of people in her territory as her responsibility, shown when she grows angry at Zerry - referring to him as "one of mine" - for injuring the king and stealing the Belt of Deltora. Fortuna willingly agrees - and in fact suggests the idea - to fly Lief, Barda, and Jasmine to Shadowgate in the emerald territory, despite it violating her oath with Doran. She reasons that Doran would want her to help the king if he asked her to. She also apparently prides herself on having studied Doran's maps and has a habit of singing merrily as she flies. Fortuna strongly dislikes emerald dragons, particularly Honora. She seems to enjoy taunting and baiting them, demonstrated when she delibrately whips her tail over the border of her territory, always confident that she will be fast enough to evade any drgons that come. More than once Fortuna is described as appearing to enjoy the idea of the emerald dragons going extinct. Honora reciprocates Fortuna's feelings, taking every opportunity to accuse her of being cowardly and sneaky. Abilities Quotes Trivia *"Fortuna" is a Latin word meaning "luck" or "fortune". Category:Dragons